Misery
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Yami is prince of all egypt who has no friend nothing, so he believes everone was designed to hate him and that so he believe's his life isn't worth living for when mystical elf encourages him to go to the nile, so he goes and meets yugi. rated R for Yaoi
1. Prologe

Me: alright i'm on a role this is my third new story.  
  
H.shadowcat: your impossible yami, typing all these stories  
  
Me: i can do it, besides i am off till january 5th so i can get a few chapter's posted before i have to go back.  
  
H.shadowcat: ah... well enjoy and again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologe  
  
Over many,many years there lived a pharaoh who had a son.but the son of the pharaoh did not like his life, for every time he tired to make a friend the person in question would judge him or turn him down.  
  
For you see when ever one found out that he was royalty they turned him down, even servants in the palace would turn him. so the only ones he had close to friends were the duel monsters.  
  
But just as he decides to do something that would help end his life, mystical elf encourage's him to go to the nile so he decides to go and when he does there will be a surprise waiting for him.  
  
Please R&R   
  
Me: ok i know it's short but it's the prologe the next one will be longer.  
  
H.shadowcat: so look for ch.1  
  
ja'ne 


	2. Ch 1 Decisions

Me: hey, here's ch.1 so enjoy  
  
H.shadowcat: well enjoy and again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 decisions  
  
' Why, do people judge me, just because i'm royalty there gonna judge me ' thought a little child with multi-color hair, ruby eyes and three extra striks of blonde bangs that went into the crown of red and black hair.  
  
As the child thinks alone in his room there's a knock at his door." yes " calls the child." prince yami, dinner is ready " replies a voice from behind the door. " thankyou mystical elf.... but i'm not hungry " replies yami to the duel monster.  
  
Just then mystical elf walks in to check on the prince." why not? " asks mystical elf as she walks over to the prince." because everyone dislikes me and all i want is a friend so i shorta lost my appaitite " answers yami.  
  
" Don't worry.....i know go to the nile tonight you might be lucky " replies mystical elf. when she said that yami looks up at her in confussion." trust me " is all she says before she leaves the prince to his thoughts.  
  
' I guess i could, what harm would happen if i did go and if nothing happens i could always run away but i dought it, my father would know and then try to find me ' thought yami as he sat in his room waiting till night fall, when everyone would be asleep and the coast was clear.  
  
Pretty soon night fall came and yami was sneaking out of the palace threw a secrete tunnel that only he and his fello foloowers new of, but just as he thought it he was outside in the gardens.  
  
Once in the gardens he runs over to the palace wall, looks both ways and then climbs over it and landing in the deserted streets.' let's hope your right mystical elf ' thought yami as he walks over to the nile. once standing by nile yami doesn't see anyone so yami sits down and looks into the river.  
  
Just then someone walks over to yami and lay's a gentle hand on his shoulder which snaps him from his thoughts and has him look up at the person." you okay you seem sad " asks a gentle voice.  
  
" Yeah " is all yami says as he continues to look at a double of himself except he didn't have the three extra striks of blonde and instead of ruby eyes he had amythest eyes.  
  
Yami who can't believe this decides to ask the boy his name." what's your name? "." it's yugi, what's yours? " asks yugi." yami " answers the prince." nice, but it's funny it signifes darkness " reply's yugi as he sits down next to yami.  
  
" Well, your name signifes game " reply's yami.just then yami decides to ask the boy another question." would you like to be friends?." " sure, i'd love to be your friend " answer's yugi as he hugs the boy next to him.  
  
As the two sit in silence yugi speaks up, " i must go...." but before he finishes yami speaks up " will you come back tomorrow?." " of chorce my prince " is all yugi says before he leaves, leaving a baffled yami.  
  
Once yugi was out of sight yami stands up ' i think i'll stay around, yugi seemed to ceer me up so i guess living is worth it. but how did he know i was prince? ' woundered yami as he walks back to the palace.  
  
When yami get's back to the palace he was greeted by mystical elf, dark magician, and dark magician girl." so did you have a great time at the nile " asks dark magicain girl." yes, i did " replies yami with a smile.just then yami thinks of something else," so mystical elf how did you know yugi would be there ".  
  
" I have my reasons " and with that she push's him off to bed. " sleep well young prince " reply's dark magician before he vanishes with dark magician girl.  
  
please R&R  
  
Me: so how was is   
  
H.shadowcat: please be nice no flames, for it will hurt her again sorry if it's not as good as our other stories. 


	3. Ch 2 Nightly meetings

Me: sorry i didn't update this yesterday  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah she became busy yesterday so she could only do lina's revenge and mutans  
  
Me: but, i promise to get a couple chapter up, to makeup for my not updating a new one yesterday  
  
H.shadowcat: well enjoy this chapter and thankyou for everyone's reviews.  
  
Me: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 nightly meetings  
  
Today was a bright sunny morning and yami was wide awake thinking about the next time he would meet yugi, but right now yami couldn't find out why he was so happy all of a sudden, maybe it was because yugi wanted to be his friend he didn't know.  
  
All that matter was he finally had a friend. so for the rest of the morning yami sat planted to his bed thinking of things to talk to yugi about, that was until his father came into the room telling him to get ready since they were going to the village.  
  
When yami heard that he hurried to get ready while thinking ' i hope i see yugi '. all the while he was getting dressed. once finished he walks out of the room and went to find his father. upond finding him yami also spotted bakura, ryou, malik, marik, mai, tea, joey and seto ( a/n: just so you know there the same age ) standing next to his father.  
  
" Ah, that was fast yami, now if your ready let's go " replied the pharaoh before leading yami and future court out into the village. as soon as they reached the village yami looked and looked but didn't see yugi any where. so yami walked over to a stand a saw the most beautiful ring, it consited of a heart with a little violet gem in the middle and next to it was a necklace with the eye of ra on it. ( a/n: oh just in case your wondering it's not the millennium necklace ).  
  
" Father can i buy it ? " asks yami. when the pharaoh heard his son ans saw it he agreed to let him buy it." so son, who's it for " asked the pharaoh once his son returned with the items in toe. " for a friend " is all yami say's as he continues to walk next to his father all the while searching for his friend once again.  
  
Shortly, after it was time to go home and yami still could not find yugi, so yami yami went back to the palace with his gift's. once back at the palace yami went to his room, and put his gift's inside o velvet black bag and then put it inside a brown handcrafted box. as soon as he put's them inside yami walks back over to his bed when dark magician girl appeared.  
  
" Hello, prince yami did you enjoy your trip to the village ? " asks mana, the dark magician girl." yes, except i did not see yugi " replies yami." don't worry he'll be there tonight " replies mystical elf as she to walks into the room while carrying the prince's lunch.  
  
" How do you know " questions yami once mystical elf set's his lunch down." i just know " is all she says before she and mana walk out of the room to allow the prince some peace and quite.soon hours past and it began to get late so yami got ready for his nightly meeting. as soon as he is ready yami heads out making sure no one spotted him as he leaves.  
  
Once the coast is clear yami runs for the nile and where yugi would be. pretty soon yami was by the nile and once he arrived he see's yugi ' mystical elf was right again ' thought a shocked yami. when yugi see's yami he smiles and waves.  
  
" Hello " replies yugi." hey " replies yami as he nears yugi. just then yami walks next to yugi and sit's down." hey yugi is it ok if i ask you something since i don't really know you really well? " questions yami." sure " answers yugi to the younge prince.  
  
" Ok, how about.... how old are you " asks yami." well, i'm 7 how about you? " asks yugi." i'm 8 my next question is why did you choose to be my friend when everyone else i tried with rejected me " replies yami. " to answer that it's because no one should go not having friends and plus i fell destint to, like you and me are soul mates " whispers yugi.  
  
" I know how you feel, but my last one will wait till tomorrow, but for now let's play " exclaims yami as he stands up and begins to pull yugi into the nile river to play. but soon it got to late so yami said he had to go but he would meet back tomorrow same place same time.  
  
Which yugi agreed to and so the two went there seprate ways untill the next night when the two would meet again.  
  
Good? bad? Please R&R  
  
Me: i hope this was ok  
  
H.shadowcat: we hope it was ok since it's like 9:25 in the morning and she has others to write up.  
  
ja'ne 


	4. Ch 3 Gifts and promises

Me: yeah ch.3  
  
H.shadowcat:hope everyone loves this chapter  
  
Me: sorry it's short  
  
H.shadowcat: well enjoy this chapter and thankyou for everyone's reviews.  
  
Me: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.3 gifts and promises  
  
Today was the day, today yami was gonna ask yugi his big and final question. well it wasn't really big but he made up his mind last night when he was running back to the palace.  
  
So right now yami was finding something to wear, since his father said he was goingto the village again so yami tried to hurry so he could ask if he could go along also. but as soon as he finished and found his father he asked his question on coming to but the pharaoh said no.  
  
" Why? " asks a hurt yami." because i have important business outside the village and i don't want to coming " replies the pharaoh to his son before he left the palace.  
  
And so for the rest of the evening yami sat inside his room waiting patiently till it was time for him to go. shortly after around nightfall yami got up and went over to his box and grabed the velvet bag before leaving the room.  
  
Upond leaving the palace the pharaoh was just arriving back." hello, father " replies yami." hello son " answers the pharaoh as he walks past his son. once yami was sure he was gone yami dashed out of the palace and straight towards the wall.  
  
But just before yami in the safe zone mana and mahado appear." little prince, please allow us to come " asks mana." sure " replies yami as he leads them towards the nile.  
  
Once at the nile, yami finds yugi just like last time." wait here " says yami as he motions for them to stay while he walks over to yugi." yugi? " calls yami. when yugi hears his name he looks up to see yami.  
  
" Yami " replies yugi." yes now yugi i want to give you something, first this necklace so you'll always be safe and lastly i want to give you this promise ring, promise me that when were older you'll marry me " asks yami as he slides on the ring and then puts on the mecklace.  
  
After yami puts on the items yugi takes a moment to look at them before replying back, " i promise " and then yugi leaned over and kissed yami on the check, sealing the promise.  
  
So for the rest of the evening yugi and yami talked until yugi spotted the two spellcasters." hi " calls yugi to them." hello " reply the two." oh yugi this is mana and mahado or in other words....." but before yami can finish yugi says it for him.  
  
" Dark magician girl and Dark magician ". " how did you know " asks yami in surprise." i know because they are my favorite duel monster in the game " answers yugi to yami.but before yami can answer mahado speaks up." younge prince we must go ."  
  
" Of chorce, good bye yugi " replies yami but before he leaves he steals a quick kiss from yugi before he turns and leaves, heading back to the palace. just then as yami returns with mana and mahado joey comes running." yami something terrible has happen, come quick " excalims joey.  
  
And so yami follows joey, completely unaware of the problem he would soon endure.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok, i'm sorry it's short   
  
H.shadowcat: we also want to apologize to everyone but this is the only one i can update right now,  
  
Me: yeah, since my grandma wants to clean.( yuck ) -___-  
  
H.shadowcat: * giggles * sorry but my yami hates to clean  
  
ja'ne 


	5. Ch 4 Taking over as pharaoh

Me: this is kinda sad.  
  
H.shadowcat: i'll say  
  
Me: don't be rude.... i don't know why i wrote it until after i left study hall at school so there. * sticks tounge out *  
  
H.shadowcat: sorry  
  
Me: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.4 Taking over as Pharaoh  
  
As soon as Yami enters the room that Joey brought him to, he notices it's his fathers room, the pharaohs chamber. Just then after he noticed the room he was in he looks over to his father only to notice him dead." How did this happen ? " asks Yami in shock as he moves over to his father.  
  
" We don't know prince, all we heard was noises and what sounded like a struggle and once we arrived he was dead " answers Joey to the prince as he narrows his eyes over to the counslors deciding not to him that when they also arrived they found them in the room to.  
  
" The ceremony is tomorrow, and you will be crowned the new pharaoh " exclaims Pegasus while standing with the other evil conslors. Yami who is in to much pain only nods his head before leaving the room and heading to his chamber for the night, and that's where he stayed all noght long.  
  
The next morning Yami get's ready, once he's ready he walks out of the room and down the hallway and out of the palace. as Yami walks towards the ceremony, everyone is watching and waiting while Yugi stands in the shadow's watching as he finally spots yami walking up the stairs.  
  
" Yami, don't worry I'll always be with you, my love. but please be a good and caring ruler " whispers Yugi as he see's Yami recieve the crown which now marks him as pharaoh but he could also see that Yami was still sad and that he wasn't really ready to become pharaoh but knew he had to since his father died.  
  
Once Yami was crowned everyone cheers but deep down some felt bad that he had to take over as pharaoh at the age of 8, and so Yami was now pharaoh king of all Khemet. so just as he turns he spots Yugi in the back, so he decides he wants to go over but is stopped by Seto's hand.  
  
" No, my pharaoh, not right now " reply's Seto for he to knew of Yami's friend and future husband as did everyone but right now they knew was not the right time for him to go and meet him, for the counslors would probably see him with yugi.  
  
So with no further complants seto and the others took Yami back, as soon as they returned he told them he was going to go lie down onhis bed and that's were he stayed all night since the morning when he was to become pharaoh.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok, i no this suck  
  
H.shadowcat: no it didn't   
  
Me: yes it did this wasn't my best work  
  
H.shadowcat: i'm not going to argue with you, so please any one who reads this please tell her it didn't suck  
  
ja'ne 


	6. Ch 5 Capture

Me: another day, another chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: * sleeping *  
  
Me: guess i'm doing this solow  
  
Me: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.5 Capture  
  
It's been 10yrs since the old pharaoh died and Yami took over as pharaoh, and over the years the evil counslors turned Yami's heart cold and bitter up to the point where he just became a cruel king.  
  
Even as the days past Seto and them even mystical elf and that tried to get Yami to listen but everytime they tried, Yami wouldn't listen. So they started losing hope, thinking nothing would change Yami from cold and cruel to warm and caring.  
  
Just then Mana got an ideal," Hey, what about Yami's future husband, Yugi? they promised each other they would marry each other when they got older ". " It could work " replies Marik.  
  
So they got to work as soonas possible. In the mean time Yugi was having troubles of his own.The reason being was he had no clue that Yami's guards were following him. Ever since Yugi found out that Yami was turning cruel, Yugi was being to lose hope in trying to save him.  
  
But never once did Yugi ever remove the necklace or promise ring that he got from him along time ago. But as Yugi looked at the ring he hadn't noticed the guards walk up until it was to late." Well, well how did you get such pretty pieces of jewerly " asked the first guard as he grabs Yugi's attention.  
  
When Yugi heard that he turned to look only to see Yami's guards." Yeah a peasant like you coun't aford something like that " replies the second guard." I-I got it along time ago " answers Yugi." Doesn't look old, looks brand new " replies the first guard again.  
  
" I take care of it " says Yugi not liking were this was going. But before he can run they grab him." Let's take him to Yami, let him decide what to do with him " remarks the second guard as they pull him to see Yami. On the way to the palace Mokuba brusts into the room were Seto and them were talking.  
  
" Big brother, two of Yami's guards grabed Yugi and are bringing him here " exclaims Mokuba." How do you know this " asks Ryou when Mokuba had said what he did." I saw them when I was passing the window, and that was when I noticed them walk into the gate with a frighten Yugi " answers Mokuba.  
  
" We better follow them " replies Malik as they run after Yugi. As they run they hear talking so they stop and take cover behind the pilers in the room Yami was currently in. " Oh no were to late " whispers Tea as they continue to hide so the pharaoh wouldn't see them. But before any one can say anything more the guards speak up.  
  
" Your highness we caught this boy wearing this jewerly that looks like it was stolen " replies the guard as they push Yugi to his knees.Yami who hears this looks directly to the guards without even looking at the person who was on his knees.  
  
So with his icy reply he dismisses the guards.Once the guards leave Yami turns his icy cold ruby eyes towards the person only to gasp in shock at who he saw.  
  
Me: Sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't think of anything else also just so you know when yami took over a pharaoh and he was only 8 at the time now 10yrs later he's 18 and a cold hearted pharaoh  
  
Please R&R  
  
ja'ne 


	7. Ch 6 Back together

Me: Ok,THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN YAOI BETWEEN YUGI AND YAMI SO DON'T GET MAD, I'M WARNING YOU KNOW!  
  
H.shadowcat: so please if you feel offended by yaoi or anything close to it please leave and wait till next chapter  
  
Me: again thanks to those who review this story i love them very much.  
  
H.shadowcat: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.6 Back together  
  
" Yugi? " asks Yami who see's yugi nod. " Why do my guards bring you " questions Yami who completly forget's what his guards had said before hand." They accuss me of stealing this ring you gave me " answers Yugi.  
  
When Yugi showed Yami the promise ring he let out a sharp gasp,' He kept it on all this time, I wounder if her remembers my promise ' thought Yami as he remembers the day he made his promise to Yugi, and the answer he gave.  
  
" Yugi? " calls Yami. when Yugi hears his name he looks up to see Yami.  
  
" Yami " replies Yugi." Yes now Yugi I want to give you something, first this necklace so you'll always be safe and lastly i want to give you this promise ring, promise me that when were older you'll marry me " asks Yami as he slides on the ring and then puts on the necklace.  
  
After Yami puts on the items Yugi takes a moment to look at them before replying back, " I promise " and then Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami on the check, sealing the promise.  
  
As Yami continues to remember that day and night, he and Yugi hadn't yet noticed Seto and them who were stilling hiding inside the room. Once Yami comes back to the land of reality he looks down to notice Yugi looking at the floor so with a smile a real one over 10yrs stands from his thrown and walks down to Yugi.  
  
As soon as he reaches Yugi he pulls him into a warm embrace before whispering into his ear," Will you saty with me, I've missed you and would like to reget to know you again. "  
  
" Of chorce Yami, I'll stay as long as I'm with you " whispers Yugi before he kiss's him on the cheek since he didn't know if it was safe to kiss him on the lips. Yami who feels his emotion decides to do it for him and turns to kiss on the lips.  
  
As this was going on Joey speaks up, " I'm happy that Yugi can change Yami, maybe with a little luck he'll have Yami back to his normal self." " yes I agree " answers Mai as they decide to leave them alone of a while.  
  
Once the kiss broke Yami takes Yugi by the hand and pulls him out of the room." Yami where are we going " asks Yugi as he continue's to let Yami pull him were ever it was he was taking him to.  
  
" I'm taking you to our room little one " replies Yami. upond arriving in the room Yami cares Yugi over to the bed and gently lays him on the bed before going back to close the door. once that's done Yami walks back to Yugi and gently sits above Yugi while Yugi layed on the bed below him. ( a/n: If your woundering yami is sitting on top of him )  
  
" Yugi may I please have you " asks Yami in a whisper to his soon to be husband." Why do you ask, I am yours to do with as you like, even when we were growing up I always belonged to you and always will " replies Yugi as he allows Yami access to his small form.  
  
When Yami heard that he ran his hands down hi form making Yugi moan in pleasure. as his hands continued to roam around Yugi's small frame Yami slowly leans forward and gives him a passinate kiss. while kissing Yami gently bit's the lower part of Yugi's lip trying to get it open which Yugi agree's to and opens his mouth allowing Yami full range of his mouth.  
  
As Yami's tongue intertwined with Yugi's, it causes Yugi to give another moan. just then Yami pulls away leaving both panting very hard, but Yami who recovers first starts to kiss Yugi from his jaw line to his neck.  
  
Upond arriving at his neck Yami decides to " mark " Yugi as his so he begins to suck hard on the skin making it turn red, purple, blue and black. ( a/n: if you don't know what i mean it's a hickey or love bite something that someone leaves on another persons neck from kissing. )  
  
' Now everyone will know he belongs to me ' thought Yami as he continues to kiss down his neck until he rested in the middle of his chest. once there Yami shoots a glance up at Yugi who was still kinda dazed from the intense kiss from early.  
  
* OK, HERE'S THE YAOI, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TILL YOU COME TO ANOTHER SET OF BOLD WORDS. *  
  
So Yami decides to kiss over to Yugi's left peck and begins to suck and bite it until it became hard. ( a/n: again sorry should have told you b/c egypt is hot this time of year there shirt less )  
  
Once done with the left one Yami moves over to the other one and begins to do the same treatment to the this one as he did to the other. when Yami finished playing with Yugi he begins to leave little heated kiss's down his stomach which caused the muscles to shudder under Yami's mouth.  
  
Pretty soon Yami reached the hem of Yugi's pants which causes him to stop and sit up sitting on his hine legs while looking at him before replying," Are you sure you want to koi, I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. "  
  
" No, I want to I want everything of mine to be yours " answers Yugi as he sits up and begins to kiss Yami on the neck, so with a sigh Yami slowly lowers Yugi back down on the bed before proceding to undress both of them.  
  
Soon both were undressed and Yami went back to being on top of Yugi. as Yami climbed back on top Yugi gasp at the feel of flesh on flesh contact until he felt the bed shift which caused him to notice Yami reach for something on the table.  
  
After Yami got what he wanted he proceded in opening a small tube of cherry scented oil. once opened he begins to pour some of it into his hand before coating three of his fingers.  
  
Before continueing Yami say's something to Yugi, " Koi, this may hurt but i promise it will get better " and with that he pushed in the first finger. as the finger entered Yugi quickly shut his eyes as his body tried to push out the introuding finger.  
  
" Yugi, please open your eyes I know it hurts but it will get better I promise " replies Yami as he rubs his other hand against his cheek. when Yugi hear's that slowly opens his eyes before nodding for Yami to continue.  
  
Once getting the ok from Yugi, Yami proceding in placing the second finger in and then the last one before stretching him. once satisfied Yami pull his fingers away before possitioning himself next to Yugi. but before continueing Yami leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips once again before pushing in trying to stiffle Yugi's scream as Yami entered his body.  
  
After getting past the worst part Yami released his lips before looking at Yugi who was now crying." Shh.. koi, koi the worst is over i'm sorry if I hurt you " answers Yami as he uses his hand to wip away the tears that fell.  
  
A few seconds later Yugi stopped his tears and began to move around which incouraged Yami to finish what he was doing which Yami agreed to, so he began to move in and out until he was moving at a fast pace which had Yugi moaning once again pleasure.  
  
* OK, YAOI GONE AT LEAST I THINK SO, NO IT IS AGAIN IF YOU DID READ IT AGAIN YOU DID IT AT YOUR OWN RISK, SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WORN YOU BEFORE HAND *  
  
Couple minutes later Yugi gave his release along with Yami before Yami slowly pulled himself out of his little koi before rolling over to the side allowing Yugi to cuddle up along side Yami before sleep claimed both of them but not before covering them with a blanket.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok, i'm sorry about the Yaoi not being as great but i tried to have it were it was yaoi but also suitable for fanfiction but please don't be angry with me *hides from reviewers*  
  
H.shadowcat: again sorry and please don't be angry with her on this chapter but there was no way to edit it with ruining the story. 


	8. Ch 7 A day and a half

Me: all right here's the next chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: sorry it took so long to post  
  
Me: again thanks to those who review this story i love them very much, except for one review which we didn't like but we will continue this for the people who wish to read what happens next and the person who had sent the mean review we will not mention him or her except please if you hate this story then please don't read it  
  
H.shadowcat: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.7 A day and a half  
  
Today was a beautiful day and Yami was just waking up.Once up Yami looked over to his koi, his jewel to notice him still sleeping.Just then Yugi moved his head to reveal the love bite Yami had made the night before.  
  
As Yami continues to stair at Yugi, he hadn't noticd that Yugi was waking up." Morning Yami " says Yugi, as he tries to sit up only to fall back in pain.Yami who notice's this pulls Yugi into his arms." Morning " replies Yami, as he nuzzles Yugi's hair.  
  
" I want to give you something " tells Yami with a smile." Oh, what? " asks Yugi, with big innocent amythest eyes.' Beautiful, simply beautiful even though he no longer holds his innocent's he still carries it ' thinks Yami, as he continue's to look within Yugi's eyes.  
  
" Yami? " calls Yugi, snapping Yami from his thoughts." Hm? " asks Yami, as he looks to Yugi." What do you want to give me " asks Yugi, again." You'll see " answers Yami as he lays Yugi back on the bed before climbing out to dress.  
  
Upond dressing, Yami put on turban pants with a crimson cord, golden arm bands, braclet's, earrings, crown, crimson cape, some rings, and golden sandles.Once dressed Yami walked back over to the bed while carring a cotton cloth shirt.  
  
" Here, Yugi put this on " says Yami, as he puts on the shirt. After the shirt is on Yami noticed as did Yugi that it went past his knee's." Yugi, I want you to stay here until someone by the name(s) of Jennasotai, Cherraynai and Joesakai come and get you and only then do you leave this room anyone else who comes in here besides the three I mention you do not listen ok? " replies Yami, as he kiss's Yugi forehead before leaving the room.  
  
" I understand " is Yugi's reply, as he watches Yami leave.Seconds later there was knock on the door and Yugi hesitantly said come in.As soon as he does three girls walk in. Once in the room Yugi notice's that one girl had cerulean blue eyes, navy blue-green hair and wearing a ankle braclet along with a silk skirt which was white and a tube top which asended along with two braclets and a gold choker.  
  
The second girl was dressed excatly the same except she had bubblegum pink eyes and cotton candy pink hair and the third girl was also dressed the same as the first two except she had white hair and golden eyes.  
  
" You must be Yugi, Pharaoh Yami said you be here i'm Joesaika and these are my two sisters Jennasotai and Cherraynai " replies Joesaika." Nice to meet you " whispers Yugi." Sis, we must get started " replies Jennasotai." Yess of chourse, I believe Yami told you to come with us, so if you may " asks the girl, as Yugi nods his head before following them from the room.  
  
After they arrive Yugi notice's that there inside a huge room and in the middle of the room was huge bath.Cherraynai then looks to Yugi before speaking up," Yugi, please remove your clothes and into the tub ."  
  
Yugi, who feels shy, discards his clothes as asked and then steps into the warm bath water. As soon as he's in the cleaning and washing procedes. While Yugi was getting cleaned and washed one of the girls noticed the love bite on his neck.  
  
Soon after the bath was over and they were now dressing Yugi in turban pants with violet cord, golden sandles, a ankle braclet, arm bands, braclets, a choker with the eye of ra on it which went just above the love bite, cloth cape and a tiara with a aqua color stone in it.  
  
But just then there was a gasp from Joesaika," What's wrong " questioned Yugi. " I-It's just you don't have pierced ears and I wanted to give you this " answers Joesaika." Go a head " replies Yugi." But i'd have to pierce it " answers Joesaika." Go ahead " is all Yugi says, before nodding his head.  
  
Making sure he wanted to Joesaika proceded in piercing his right ear.After the ear was pierced she put in the earring before stepping back to look at there master piece." I think we out did our selves this time " says Cherraynai, to her sister's." I think your right " answers Jennasotai.  
  
" Well the master did say do what you can and I must say we did good " replies Joesaika, before motioning Yugi to follow behind them.As he followed them, he was woundering what Yami would think, while thinking he hadn't noticed that they had stoped until he almost bumped into them.  
  
" Wait here until I say your name " whispers Joesaika, before leaving the group to introduce Yugi to Yami and his court.As she walked in she noticed Yami sitting on his thrown while listing to Seto,Marik,Malik,Ryou,Bakura,Mai,Tea,and Joey talk.  
  
Also as she enterd she noticed Dark magician and Dark magician girl standing next to him.Just then Yami spots Joesaika and decides to speak up," Ah, Joesaika did you and your sisters do as I asked of you. "   
  
" Yes my lord and much more then you planed " answer's Joesaika." Like what? " questioned Yami while arching an eye browl." You'll see, ok Yugi you may come in " shout Joesaika as she turns to see Yugi walk into the room with her sisters behind him.  
  
" OMG, you really out done your selves " whipers Yami, as he continues to look at Yugi who continued to walk forward.As Yami and them watch Yugi, Yugi begins to blush.Once able to get it under control Yami speaks up," Everyone this is Yugi, my soon to be husband " while he extends his hand for Yugi to take.  
  
After Yugi becomes closer to Yami he places his hand within Yami's as Yami's hand over laps his hand before he gently pulls Yugi to him causing him to sit in his lap while he told everyone about Yugi and that while being completly unaware of the evil counslors watching them in the distance.  
  
Me: Ok, sorry it took so long to post it but school is like hell  
  
H.shadowcat: she's only saying that because she has tones of homework and some days   
  
Ja'ne 


	9. Ch 8 Dislikes

Me: sorry it took so long to post this chapter but i keep trying to update for those who read   
  
H.shadowcat: we also want to say that this chapter will be short   
  
Me: yes but it's only short because of the end well just read and you'll know what i mean  
  
H.shadowcat: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.8 Dislikes  
  
Over the weeks Yami was starting to change, of chourse with Yugi's help but other wise he was acting like his old self and the counslors didn't like it one bit.So one day while Yami laughed and talked with Yugi and them, they were busy plainning.  
  
" We must do something with that brat Yugi, he's ruining our years of hard work " complains Usina, as she and the others watch in secretcey as Yugi sits on Yami's lap while tickling him. " I know but what? they almost never sepreate where one goes the other is bound to follow " replies Yusinaibay, as she points out the fact.  
  
" Don't worry, I have a plan, if Yugi can cause great happiness in the pharaohs life then taking Yugi out will cause the pharaoh great pain " explains Pegasus, but just as Arainaina was about to speak they see Bakura walk in which causes Yami to stop laughing and give his attention to Bakura.  
  
Upond doing that Yugi becomes jealous that he stopped laughing and looked at Bakura instead of him.Bakura who notice's Yugi expression winks at him telling him ' Don't worry I won't be long ' before speaking up.  
  
" Pharaoh Yami, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is the day you pay your weekly vist to the people of our fair city " replies Bakura, completely unaware that he had just giving the counslors what they needed.  
  
" Perfect, while the pharaoh is gone well take the time to strike " and so with no further ado's the evil counslors left to plan for tomorrow's event.  
  
Me: Ok i know it was short, and i'm sorry but the next one will be longer i promise.  
  
H.shadowcat: so enjoy, so until we write again  
  
Me: PS If anyone wants to know who Yusinaibay, Joesaika,Usina and them are they are mine from my one story from The Hunt is on from Fanfiction.net under Yamishadowcat22 which is me if anyone doesn't know  
  
H.shadowcat: again thankyou to those who review we love every single one and thankyou for thoughs who point to my yami about the cloths thing. now we know it's garb and not turban.  
  
ja'ne 


	10. Ch 9 Tourcher

Me: I'm so sorrry for not updating so often but since i'm off monday i'll try to update another chapter   
  
H.shadowcat: we also want to say because of her exams coming up on the 27th, 28th and 29th the teachers have been testing, and quizzing her none stop while giving tones of home work so again were sorry about the delays on the updates  
  
Me: ok, now we would like to say that there is violence in this chapter but don't worry it's not that bad   
  
H.shadowcat: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.9 Tourcher  
  
It was a gourgous day and just as the sun was rising so were too fully rested people." Mmm " mumbles Yugi, as he stretches in the bed while Yami starts to sit up and move from the bed.  
  
" Did you sleep well Yugi? " questions Yami, as he dresses in his usual crown, sandles, garb, etc... while Yugi sits up looking over to Yami before answering." Yes, I did " before he to proceded in dressing himself.  
  
Once done both were fully dressed and were now walking out of the room and heading for the main hall." Yami... can I-I come with you, to the village I mean? " asks Yugi, in a soft but not to soft a voice. Yami upond hearing it stops and kneels down before having Yugi face him.  
  
" I wish I could koi, but your just to pretty and percious to have anyone lay eyes on you, and besides you belong to me so I only get to lay eyes on you and nobody else " replies Yami, before giving Yugi a kiss on the mouth.  
  
Soon the kiss ended and Yugi and Yami were back on track and heading once again over to the main hall.Once there Yami see's Seto and them awaiting for him to arrive." About time you showed up " replies Seto, who had a smile on his face at the same time.  
  
" Sorry, I was talking with Yugi, oh before I forget Mana, Mahado could you too watch Yugi till I come back " asks Yami, as his too most loyal monster appear before him. " Of chourse " and with that the three watched as Yami and his court leave for there rulely routine of visting the kingdoms people.  
  
After they leave Mana and Mahado turn to Yugi only to find him gone or so they thought for as they turned Yugi snuck behind them." Yugi " calls Dark magician, but no answer." Yugi, come on come out " calls Dark magician girl.   
  
So as they turn around the other way Yugi dashed arounded them the other way.Just then Mana sences someone behind her so she quickly turns around only to find Yugi. " Yugi, don't do that " exclaims Mana, in a playfull voice before deciding that if Yugi could do that then so could she, so in a playful voice warns Yugi before chasing him.  
  
" Uh oh " is all Yugi say's before he runs away while being chased by the Dark magician girl. As the too run around the room, Dark magician decides to just watch from the side as his master's love and his biggest crush that he refused to say just yet chased each other.  
  
Eventually Yugi was worne out and decided to call it quits and head back to his chamber to wait for Yami to return while being closely followed by Dark magician and Dark magician girl.Once he reaches his room he wals in only to have something or someone knock him on the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
After being knocked out someone picks him up and carries him out of the room and down the hall, as the figure turns the corner he just barely notice's the too duel monster go into the room only to hear the female monster yell " YUGI " before continueing with a evil smirk as he walks down the hall with a knocked out Yugi in toe.  
  
" Mana calm down, don't worry well find master Yugi " reason's Dark magician as he tries to reason with the girl he cared about." I can't, we let master Yami down, he'll be devistated when he comes back " exclaims Mana as clear crystal tears fall from her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
As Mahado looks into her tear filled eyes he starts to feel angered that the person who snatched Yugi made his love cry." Don't worry we'll find little master before master returns, besides with all of us working together what could happen " says Mahado, as he closes his eyes and what Mana could tell she figured he was calling for Celtic, Silver fang, Mystical elf, Chaos mage, Black luster soldier and any other a variable monster.  
  
Once they came they all set out to look for Yugi." Mmm " mummbles Yugi, as he starts to come to only to notice that he couldn't use his hands." Wha...." replies Yugi, only to notice chuckles coming from infront of him.  
  
" I see your awake, perfect it makes this so much more fun " replies a male's voice." Who... are you " asks a frightened Yugi." My name is Pegasus and these are my helpers " answers Pegasus, as he jestures over towards Usina, Arainaina, Sayatoekai and Yusinaibay.  
  
" What do you want from me " asks Yugi." Oh, for things... like making Yami a weak and naive person and for poisioning his mind " is all Yugi recieves for a answer as a whip makes contact with Yugi's body causing the boy to scream.  
  
" Save your breath, no one will hear you, your in one part of the palace that no one comes to so save your energy " remarks Arainaina, as she continues to watch Yugi suffer. In the mean time the duel monsters were having awful luck in finding Yugi, but just then Yami returns and the monsters no they must tell their master.  
  
" Yugi " calls Yami, as he walks into the room only to stop when he notice's Mana in tears and the other monster." Master.. Yugi... Yugi is... " but Mana breaks down in tears at the mere thought of were Yugi could be.  
  
" Yugi's what? " asks Yami, who was starting to feel fear as he waited for an answer to be said." Gone " whispers Mahado, as he bows his head in shame." What!.. no i-it can't b-be " stumbles Yami's reply, all the while trying to hide his own tears.  
  
Me: well, i'll stop here  
  
H.shadowcat: uh....  
  
Me: don't wine, anyways please R&R 


	11. Ch 10 Disbelief's

Me: ok, here's chapter 10 please enjoy  
  
H.shadowcat: joy.... * doesn't look so happy *  
  
Me: what! what did I do wrong this time, I swear I always get in trouble or blamed for something, even if I don't know what is was  
  
H.shadowcat: hm * turns her head to the side *  
  
Me: your mean, and you know what you can do this by your self! again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.* storms from the room *  
  
H.shadowcat: uh oh I think I hurt her, but I wasn't mad at her only, oh never mind she won't listen now anyway's, so please enjoy ch 10.  
  
~~~~~~~~Last Time ~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yugi's what? " asks Yami, who was starting to feel fear as he waited for an answer to be said." Gone " whispers Mahado, as he bows his head in shame." What!.. no i-it can't b-be " stumbles Yami's reply, all the while trying to hide his own tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.10 Disbeleif's  
  
After Yami recieves his answer he suddenly feels different because at that moment something went diferent with in his eyes. " Yami " calls Ryou, afarid something was going to happen.  
  
But Yami doesn't answer he only hangs his head in what appeared to be pain but no one could tell with his eye's cast in shadow's, but just then Yami walks bye without saying a word to anyone.  
  
' Who needs Yugi anyways all he did was leave ' ' You do, you need him, we need him, ' ' silence! who asked you for your too sence ' argue's Yami to his mind and heart as he walks back to his room.  
  
Once back in his room, Yami walks over to his table and pulls out a dagger, then walks over to his bed and sits down while looking at the knife. Just then Yami's heart speaks up again ' You can't kill yourself.... what about Yugi ', ' Who cares he's gone ' ' No he's not, maybe someone took him ' and so Yami's mind and heart continued to argue with each other.  
  
Please R&R  
  
H.shadowcat: sorry if disbelief's was short but i couldn't think of anything more plus this was all my yami had wrote at the time. 


	12. Ch 11 Escape

H.shadowcat: Hi welcome back, unfortinate i'll be slow on writing and updating since my yami is still mad at me and refuses to talk to me 4 the moment.  
  
Me: * minds my own business by reading a book *  
  
H.shadowcat: ha... well again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.11 Escape  
  
As Yami sits on his bed looking at the dagger, his mind and heart contniued to argue with each other ' You know what your doing is wrong ', ' Quite, I don't need you or Yugi '   
  
In the mean time Yugi was coming to from his beaten he had taken to his back. But as he was coming to he suddenly felt a twing of pain in his heart and chest." Yami please don't hurt your self " whispers Yugi.  
  
So as Yugi was tied up in the abandoned part of the palace and Yami in his room argueing with himself on weather he should kill himself or not Dark magician girl felt the urge to try one more place.  
  
Ever since Yami and Yugi were reunited some how she formed a not so well bond and right now she knew she must find Yugi or lose her master for she knew as probably the others new that Yami was about to do something awful.  
  
' I must find little master for he can save Yami ' thought Mana, only to hault infront of a room, for some reason she felt like Yugi was in there. So she opens it and walks in only to cry out in horror, for there infront of her was Yugi with whip marks all over his back.  
  
" YUGI " cries Mana, as she runs forward and begins to unfree him.Once freed she helps him out of the room only to notice the counslors, " Hand us back the boy " replies Pegasus.  
  
" No, master Yami needs him " growls Dark magician girl, as she picks him up and dashes down the room. " Get her " cries Sayatoekai as they chase after the too. But just then as they got close to catching them a silver blade, green staff and teeth with claws stood in there way of getting any closer.  
  
As soon as Dark magician girl turns around she notice's her friends before dashing to Yami's room. " Yugi listen you have to go save Yami, I'll come back but I have to help Dark magician, Celtic guardian and Silver fang. " says Mana, as she puts him down not to far from Yami's room before she vanished and returned back to her friends  
  
Please R&R  
  
H.shadowcat: we'll hope you like, I swear i'll try and make it longer if my yami will help me  
  
Me: * looks up from book that I was reading to raise an eye browl beforr going back to  
  
reading *  
  
H.shadowcat: I guess not so please review and again i'm sorry but i don't do stories i only help wrote them :( * sad * 


	13. Ch 12 Saving a life

H.shadowcat: Well this story will short and again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.12 saving a life  
  
After Dark magician girl left, Yugi ran into his and Yami's room only to see Yami starting to cut himself." Yami stop! " cries Yugi, as he runs over to stop Yami. " No... I no longer want life.... nobody cares, likes or loves me so I want to end the pain of being alone " comply's Yami in a tone that made him sound dead.  
  
" But your not alone, i'm with you, and I love you " and with that Yugi crushed his lips with Yami's only to be pushed away." You don't care, for if you did you be here " replies Yami.  
  
" I am here... and I do cae, Yami please open your eyes, look at me Yami, I love you with all my heart " whispers Yugi, who was on the verge of tears. So Yami turns dull eye's to Yugi which cause's him to cry. " Yami please come back to me I need you with me, for if you die I will die too for I refuse to live without you " whispers Yugi, as he place's his hand on Yami's along with the dagger.  
  
' STOP! don't do it ',' For once I agree don't do it ' and before anything could be done Yami sprang back to reality and droped the dagger to the ground. Once dropped he pulls Yugi into a bug hug and kiss's him, but just by pulling him into his arms Yugi hissed in pain which caused Yami to let go.  
  
" Yugi... are you ok " asks a teary eye Yami.But all he does is shake his head no before turning to show Yami the whip marks his counslors made on his back." OMG... Yugi are you ok " asks a frighten Yami, but before Yugi can answer he collasp's from exshaution and pain.  
  
As he collasp's in pain Yami catches him and places him on the bed to begin tending to his koi's wounds. A few hours later Yami bandaged up Yugi's back and his arms and right now Yami was holding Yugi within his arms while sitting in the middle of the bed humming a song to him.  
  
And so that's how they stayed for the whole mornig and into the evening, just sitting in each other's embrass not giving a care who saw them the only ones that mattered to them was each other.  
  
Please R&R  
  
H.shadowcat: Just want to say we only have 9 more chapters to write. so enjoy 


	14. Ch 13 Banishment

H.shadowcat: Thankyou, to the people who review this story were glade you like it so far * looks over to me * Yami... please help me ????  
  
Me: why? all I do is get blamed for things  
  
H.shadowcat: look i'm sorry but i can't make the chapters longer, i can only get them half way close to a page PLEASE i need help!  
  
Me: * sighs in defeat * Oh... al right but if i get blamed for something from either you or chris or anyone else in this family, i won't talk to you for a week or month depending on the mood i'm in.  
  
H.shadowcat: Yeah... i'm glade your back anywho we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.13 Banishment  
  
Today was a brand new day and Yami was curled around Yugi, who was snuggled up close around Yami. But just then Yugi started to wake and move which caused Yami to awake also.  
  
" Yugi, can you tell me who did that to your back? " asks Yami, without opening his eyes but holding tight to Yugi. After the question was asked Yugi hesitated in answering but decided to tell anyways.  
  
" It was your counslor's, they... they hit me and.... oh god don't let them get me again Yami " and with that Yugi began to cry in Yami's chest. When Yami heard what Yugi said his eyes snapped open wiht angry eyes.  
  
So Yami slowly sits up and climbs out of bed with a still crying Yugi in his arms as he walks from the room. ( a/n: Yami and Yugi were still dressed in the last chapter when they fell asleep ) As they continue to walk, Yugi begins to whimper which causes Yami to stop nad bend down to Yugi.  
  
" Don't worry love, they won't hurt you anymore " and then Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's. Once they pulled away he continue's walking down the hall, while Yugi slowly walked next to him while keeping silent,' Please, becareful Yami there dangerous '.  
  
Just then Yugi is snapped back from his thoughts by Yami as he slams open the main hall door's, startling everyone who was inside the room. After he walks in he spots Pegasus and them and begins to turn towards them.  
  
" Pegasus.... I hear by banish you out of my palace for attemps on beating Yugi, and never, ever return any of you " orders Yami, who was filling with rage by the second. But just then he feel's a soft touch which has him look down to see Yugi.  
  
When Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, Yami noticed that his eyes held the meaning of ' let the guards take them, please ' which caused him to nod before ordering the palace guards to escourt them out of his palace.  
  
As soon as they were out, Yami turns to Yugi and gently grabs his hand before leading hime over to the thrown was and gently sits him down. Once down Yami decides to ask Yugi now since he couldn't last night so Yami goes down to one knee and pulls out a black bag from his pants and opens it up.  
  
Upond opening it Yami pulls out a sun and moon shape ring before poping the question to Yugi who in return staired at the ring in shock.  
  
Me: we it's a little longer but not very long   
  
H.shadowcat: anyways enjoy this chapter we hope you like, so please R&R  
  
Ja ne 


	15. Ch 14 Proposal

Me: hi here's chapter 14 the proposal  
  
H.shadowcat: anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will only the characters from the hunt in on again thankyou to thoughs who are reading this were glade you like, we also want to say that we don't own any song / lyrics that we may put in here especially from the song from Sailor moon' My Only Love ' and again this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.14 Proposal  
  
Once down on his knee, Yami clears his voice before speaking, " Yugi, ever since I met you, I felt as though my life was changed from a lonely child to a happy child.... But then when I became pharaoh I thought I never see you and... Well I guess what i'm trying to sat is will you marry me like we promised each other we would on that night so long ago? "  
  
" Oh Yami.... of chorce I will " before Yugi kiss's Yami on the lips. Once they pull apart Yami gently takes Yugi's hand and slides on the ring before going back to kissing him. Just as the two pull away they hear some cheers and clapping coming from behind them, so they turn around only to see Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Joey and Tea standing there.  
  
" Congradulations, pharaoh were glade to see you finally settle down with someone " replies Marik." Yes, now go for we have a celebration to plan " and with that everyone left to plan the best celebration ever, leaving the too newly wed's alone for a bit.  
  
After they leave Yami picks Yugi up and carry's him to there bedroom with a grin on his face." Yami??? " whispers Yugi, not liking the look Yami was giving him." Don't worry love, I just want to dress you in the almost sexiest outfit, so I can show you around to everyone a' and with nothing else to say they continue to walk back to the room.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, ok ok i know it's short and a bad place to leave off but if i keep writing i'll go into the chapter 15 the party.  
  
H.shadowcat: so please enjoy and again we hope you like it.  
  
Ja ne 


	16. Ch 15 Party

Me: ok here's the third newest chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: we hope you like  
  
Me: anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will only the characters from the hunt in on again thankyou to thoughs who are reading this were glade you like, we also want to say that we don't own any song / lyrics that we may put in here especially from the song from Sailor moon' My Only Love ' and again this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.15 Party  
  
Upond arriving back to the room, Yami walks in and sit's Yugi down. After sitting him down Yami walks over to his closet and begins to pull out random things which was a violet cape, golden sandles, and a beautiful tight silk gown w/ silver cord before walking over to Yugi.  
  
Once back by Yugi, Yami hands Yugi the outfit and begins to have Yugi dress in it, so once Yugi dresses in the cloths his koi gave him, they notice that the gown was about knee high lenght which has Yami smile while mentally phrazing that it wasn't too long. Just then Yami get's an ideal and walks over to his stand a begins to grab bits and piece's of jewerly, before he went back to Yugi.  
  
" Yami? what are you doing to me? " ask Yugi, as he watches Yami stick on jewerly which accended of ankle braclet's, earring, a choker, and a ruby gem tiara before Yami stood to admire his well done work." I'm dresing you koi " before Yami kiss's him.  
  
When the kiss breaks Yami goe's back to the closet to dress in the same way except with a ruby color cape, silk gown and golden sandles. Yugi who watched his love dress, watches him put on a gold belt on with a cloth that hung in both front and back of the gown, golden braclet's that stoped about the beginning of the calf, gold and balck braclet's, crown, and too golden earrings. ( a/n: if anyone seen the manga where he's dressed as pharaoh then you'll know what i mean if not i'll send pictures to those who don't know what i mean )  
  
As soon as Yami finishes there's a knock on the door, " Yes " asks Yami, as he turns to face the visitor at the door." The guest are here pharaoh, they wait for your arrival " and with that the voice was gone from the door. " Shall we, love " asks Yami, as he extends a gentle hand to Yugi who takes it and then leave the room.  
  
As the too get closer they hear voice's and music before dieing down so the annoucer can speak " Hear ey, hear ey, Please welcome pharaoh Yami and his bride to be, Yugi " annouces the person as all eyes turn to the too who just walk in. Yugi being shy blushes a ting of pink while hearing people whisper things like ' he's wounderful,' or ' he's a sight' or ' the pharaoh choose a wounderful mate to be his bride '.  
  
But Yugi knew that some whispers were fake for no one dared to exknowledge the pharaoh for since he had the highest rank over any king or queen of any merchant, so no one dared to judge him out loud. And so with the introuduction done, everyone went back to enjoying themselves or just dancing while the pharaoh walked over to his thrown and sat down while holding Yugi in his lap.  
  
Hours later Yugi heard a song being played which was the one he had been waiting for but woundered who could have know only to see that it was Seto and them. So with a quick thankyou he stood up and asked Yami if he would like to dance, which Yami accepted and allowed Yugi to walk him to the dance floor.  
  
Once on the dance floor Seto started up the music and dimed the candles so it shorta looked like night but only enough to darken the room making it so it looked like they were the only too in it, and with that they began to dance.( a/n: Ok, i know they did have a thing to play music on but i kinda had it were they had it were you could play music back then )  
  
********** Deep in my soul **********love so strongIt takes controlNow we both knowThe secrets bared The feeling shows  
  
As that part sings, Yugi looks up into Yami's eyes to see the love and caring side to him.' I don't never want to leave you ' and with that thought in mind Yugi rests his head back onto his chest while continuing to dance with the person who meant more to himt then anything.  
  
********** Driven far apart **********I'll make a wishOn a shooting star  
  
chorus: There will come a daySomewhere far awayIn your arms I'll stayMy only love  
  
As Yugi went back to resting his head on Yami's chest, Yami began thinking to himself, ' It's true, i've found my only love and i'll never leave him, no matter what.' Just then Yami caught the next set of words that was being sung.  
  
********** Even though you're gone **********Love will still live onThe feeling is so strongMy only love  
  
repeat chorus: There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love  
  
There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love  
  
My only love  
  
And with that the song ended and Yami bent forward while tiltinh his head up and kissing Yugi on the lips while gaining access to his mouth. Once the kiss broke Yugi was flushed but luckly the candles were dimed so no one could see or take notice.  
  
But soon after the party ended and everyone left back to their kingdoms, while the pharaoh decided to take Yugi back to there room for some " quality " time together.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: woah, that was the longest chapter yet  
  
H.shadowcat: yep so please enjoy and sorry again for not updating this story or the friction between past and present but we promise to no matter what  
  
ja ne 


	17. Ch 16 Wedding

Me: ok i want to say sorry about the lyrics they come out like i orginally wanted  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah sorry about that we also want to say that this chapter also has YAOI in it between Yugi and Yami also, so please be kind and IF you don't like YAOI then please skip it   
  
Me: anyways this story takes place about mid-spring  
  
H.shadowcat: so enjoy again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will only the characters from the hunt in on again thankyou to thoughs who are reading this were glade you like, we also want to say that we don't own any song / lyrics that we may put in here especially from the song from Sailor moon' My Only Love ' and again this story is rated R for future yaoi, and some slight violence so anyone who is screamish around yaoi or anything like that then please leave, but we shall post a warning before and after the yaoi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.16 wedding  
  
Today was April 25th and today Yugi was getting ready for his big day, of chorce with the help of Jennasotai, Joesaika and Cherraynai. As Yugi was dressing he could feel butterfly's in his stomach, for he really didn't want a huge wedding but Yami insisted they have one, so they invited the king and queen of Rome, king and queen of Twain and China and the kings and queens of the middle east.  
  
Yami was even having the duel monster there which consited of Dark magician, Dark magician girl, Celtic guardian, Mystical elf, Magician of black chaos, Black luster soilder, Kuribo and the egyptian gods Slifer, Ra, and Obilisk there and anyother duel monster he could think of.  
  
" Almost done " replies Joesaika, as she and her too sisters finish Yugi's wedding outfit which was a silver tiara w/ aqua stone, an earring, aqua cape, choker, braclet's, pale blue silk gown with silver cord and golden sandles with an ankle braclet on his right ankle.  
  
" There your done " says Cherraynai, as they look at their once again fabouless work that they did once again. But Yugi was still kinda nerves about the whole wedding, he never had a wedding or ever been in a wedding so he was completly nerves about it.  
  
Joesaika feeling Yugi's uneasyness kneeled down to his level before giving words of encourage meant." Yugi, don't worry well be with you since master Yami has us as your maid's of honor, so we will be with you threw it all the way and don't forget your making Yami very happy. "  
  
" You know your right... it's just I'm nerves " whispers Yugi." It's ok to be nerves your the bride to be and your being wed to the worlds most gourgous guy in the world, so let's go Yugi " replies Jennasotai, as they walk out of the room.  
  
In the mean time Yami was standing infront of everone who had came waiting and watching for Yugi, only to hear the horns blow signaling Yugi was near. Yugi, who had just entered heard the horns which made his nerveness increase but was glade he had Jennasotai and her sisters as he walked down the row and over to Yami.  
  
Once by Yami, Yugi takes his hand and then answer's the questions that Seto asks." Yugi, do you take Yami to be your lawfully loved husband? ". " I do " say's Yugi, as he looks to Yami. " And Yami, do you take Yugi to be your lawfully loved husband to love and behold until you both shall live? " asks Seto to Yami. " I do " replies Yami back.( a/n: Ok, I know my wedding vowels and stuff didn't sound so hot so i'm skipping to were they kiss )  
  
" And so by the power vested within me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride " and with that finished Yami kissed Yugi who kissed him back with the same passion before being picked up and carried out to Yami's horse. As soon as they reach the horse, Yami sit's Yugi ontop before climing on himself and just before going they say goodbye to everyone and ride to the palace.  
  
Upond arriving back to the palace Yami carries Yugi back to the bedroom while he continued to kiss him that was until air became a option then they had to break the kiss. Once in the room Yami lay's Yugi down before going to close the door and then going back to Yugi and kissing him.  
  
** OK, IF YOUR NOT A FAN OF YAOI PLEASE SCROLL DOWN UNTILL YOU COME TO MORE BOLD WORD'S BUT IF YOU STILL READ THEN DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WORN YOU **  
  
As Yami continues to kiss him, Yugi begins to moan as Yami's lips travel up and down Yugi's jaw line, until he comes to his neck which causes him to stop so he can remove the choker. Once removed Yami goes back to kissing his neck.  
  
" Y-Yami... " moans Yugi, as he tries to talk but failing as Yami begin to remove his cape, jewerly and cloths. " Shh " whispers Yami, as he stops once more but only to remove his own outfit and jewerly.  
  
After Yami removes his cloths he climbs back on top of Yugi and begins to trail butterfly kiss's down his chest until he rest's in the middle. So with a smirk he goe's to Yugi's left peck and begins to suck hard on it untill it become's hard.  
  
Once hard Yami moves over to the other one and gives it the same treatment earning him a low moan from Yugi, which causes him to smirk, before moving down to Yugi's manhood. Yami who decided to stop looks up at Yugi to see him still in a daze cause's him to smirk once again before taking Yugi fully into his mouth, sucking hard on it.  
  
" YAMI " shouts Yugi, after Yami took him fully into his mouth. Seconds later Yugi released and Yami took all that his jewel offered before letting go and reaching over to the table and grabing the scented tube of cherry oil before opening it and coating his own manhood.  
  
Once coated he closes the tube up before positioning himself at his entrance before pushing in. Once in Yami begins to pull in and out slowly before moving faster and faster, until he was moving so fast he was touching the tiny bundle of nevers inside of Yugi which had him moan in pleasure once again.  
  
Seconds later Yami begins to feel himself climax but tries to hold off, wanting to wait for Yugi, decides to give him a push by grabing his manhood and begins pumping it until Yugi screams while releasing within Yami's hand and stomach while Yami let out a cry of his own before releasing himself deep within Yugi, before pulling out of his little tenshi.  
  
** OK, YAOI IS GONE, BUT I IF YOU STILL READ PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN FOR YOU DID IT AT YOUR OWN FREE WILL **  
  
Upond finishing Yami rolled to the side while covering themselves up with a blanket as Yugi cuddled up next to his koi before falling into a peacful slumber, but just as sleep could claim him Yami wrapped an arm around him before falling peacfully into a slumber.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, I know I don't normally put YAOI in FF but like I said last time I can't edit it out with out hurting the story  
  
H.shadowcat: We, also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story from both FanFiction.net and AdultFanFiction.net were glade everyone like's this story so far and hope that in the furture we'll see you all again on new stories to come.  
  
Me: Anyways we hoped you like this story, but the only thing is we only have 5 or 6 more to write so please enjoy the story for now but don't worry we shall do a sequel called ' Misery loves company ' except it evolves Yugi instead of Yami this time, but Yami tries to play the hero since Yugi played the hero in this story.  
  
H.shadowcat: Ja ne 


	18. Ch 17 War

Me: Ok, I very sorry and very bad to  
  
H.shadowcat: What do you mean your bad??  
  
Me: Well, what I mean is that this chapter takes place right after about a week since Yugi and Yami were married  
  
H.shadowcat: Oh, well that's ok  
  
Me: If you say so.... well please enjoy again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will the only ones I do own are the ones from The Hunt is on and we also don't own any song/ lyric's we may or may not use again rated R for Yaoi, some violence and anything else we may add in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.17 War  
  
It was know a whole week since Yugi and Yami were married and were currently sitting in the garden when all of a sudden Joey walks out into the garden while carrying a piece of paper. " My pharaoh, sorry to distrub you but I just recieved word that the king of Cairo wishes to start a war with you sir " replies Joey, to the pharaoh.  
  
Of chource Yami was tring to spend time with his love became inraged that the king of Cairo would try to start a war with him, pharaoh of all Khemet. " On what charge does he start this war? " asks a peeved Yami." I don't know, but his forces are moving fast their on the boarder of Cairo now " answers Joey.  
  
" What! never mind I want you to gather every available fighter you can including any duel monster that's willing to fight " commands Yami, as Joey runs out of the gardens to do as Yami commaded." Yami, I want to come to " replies Yugi, to his love. " No! no I don't want anything bad to happen to you, your to sweet and kind to lose " whispers Yami, as he looks into his eyes.  
  
Just then Joey returns, " My pharaoh everyone is ready " replies Joey. " Alright, let's go Joey " and with that Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss before standing and leaving to go and head for battle. " Becareful " whispers Yugi, as he watches Yami walk with Joey to the group of fighters while mounding his white horse.  
  
But just before Yami pulls off Dark magician and Dark magician girl were saying goobye to. " Please let me come to " whines Dark magician girl. " NO, stay and protect master Yugi, I won't be gone long, but just in case I don't see you again always know that I love you " replies Dark magician as he turns his eyes away from her.  
  
" I love you to, please come back safe " and with that she kissed him on the lips, as they break from the kiss they don't notice Yami simle happy that those too finally got together. So with no further ado's Yami lead the way to war. A few minutes later they arrive at the battle field and as promised they meet the soilders of Cairo.  
  
During the time of the arrival neither side made a sound or move until the king of Cairo yelled the words " CHARGE! " and so the battle between Khemet and Cairo began.  
  
Please R&R  
  
H.shadowcat: Why did you stop for  
  
Me: Because I suck on battle's and I don't wish to go into detail  
  
H.shadowcat: Then how will they know who won  
  
Me: Simple, just read the next chapter but it's Yami who shall be victorious.  
  
Ja ne 


	19. Ch 18 & 19 Victory and Sickness

Me: Ok, I want to say that Ch 18 and Ch 19 will be put together  
  
H.shadowcat: Yeah, except it will be short and shorta sad when yami returns to find something wrong with Yugi  
  
Me: Ok do give it away .... well please enjoy again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will the only ones I do own are the ones from The Hunt is on and we also don't own any song/ lyric's we may or may not use again rated R for Yaoi, some violence and anything else we may add in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.18 & 19 victory and sickness  
  
After a rough battle Yami came out victorious in the end as they defeated the king's men." We won " shouts Joey, as everyone cheer's over the pharaoh's victory over the people of Cairo. " Let's head home " replies Yami, as he leads the way back to Khemet.  
  
Upond returning to the palace everyone cheered for the pharaoh as they spot him returning. Once they return Dark magician girl jumps into her loves arms while raining kiss's on him. " Dark magician girl, were is Yugi " asks Yami, when he does not see his koi.  
  
As Dark magician girl pulls away she answers her master's question. " He's.. in his chamber, when you went to fight the war he came down with something all of a sudden. " " How? " asks Yami. " Don't know but not even Mystical's elf's potions can heal him " answers Dark magician girl.  
  
Upond hearing what he wanted to know he runs to there chamber.Just then Yami reaches the chamber to see Yugi in bed looking very pale in color and having dull color eyes as he moves over to Yugi and cups his hand in his.  
  
" Koi, what happened " calls Yami, as he looks at his love." I-I don't know it happened so fast all I remember is watching you leave and then I felt something gab me in the neck so I reach up to remove it only to notice a blue feather dart " replies Yugi weakly.  
  
" Koi, may I see the dart " asks Yami, as Yugi opens his hand to reveal a blue feather dart which causes Yami to pale ' Poision ' thought Yami, as he realizes what caused him to become sick.  
  
" What is it Yami? " asks Yugi, as he coughs before looking back at Yami. " It's just you've been poisioned my love and there's no cure, but I can make a potion that should slow down the poision down " and with that Yami proceded in making the potion.  
  
Please R&R  
  
H.shadowcat: Your mean, it was just getting good  
  
Me: Don't fret my Hikari  
  
H.shadowcat: I don't like it when you say that to me for when you do that I know there's no happy ending\  
  
Me: you don't no  
  
H.shadowcat: Don't need to I already know just by reading the names of the last couple of chapters.  
  
Ja ne 


	20. Ch 20 It get's worse

Me: Thankyou everyone who has reveiwed my story, your such wounderful people  
  
H.shadowcat: we also want to say there's only 2 more to write  
  
Me: well enough talk please enjoy again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will the only ones I do own are the ones from The Hunt is on and we also don't own any song/ lyric's we may or may not use again rated R for Yaoi, some violence and anything else we may add in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.20 It get's worse  
  
It was now a day since the return of Yami and the sickness of Yugi, and no matter how much potion Yami gave Yugi he could not slow it down and it had already spreaded threw his whole body.  
  
" I feel so helpless, I can't do anything right for I can't even protect the one I love " whispers Yami, as tears flow down his face as he knee;'s down next to Yugi while stroking his hair. " Y-Your- not- useless " come's the short reply from Yugi as he tries to comfort Yami anyway he can.  
  
" Yes I am " answers Yami. " No your not " replies Yugi. Just then there's a knock on the door." Come in " calls Yami,as he watches the door open to reveal Marik and Bakura. " Our pharaoh, we come to inform you that the cermony will be ready tomorrow and that we'll be in it also " replies Marik.  
  
" I thankyou, you may leave " and with that he dismisses them before returning to Yugi. " What cermony " asks Yugi, from the bed. Yami who didn't know what to say gave his only reply, " It's a cermony were I scarfice three people to be able ro seal the duel monsters away, but I refuse to go threw it when yout ill. "  
  
" You must, don't worry about me for if and when you die i'll join you in the next " comment's Yugi. " Are you sure " asks Yami." Yes " is all Yugi says as he gently closes his eyes and goes to sleep.  
  
" Sleep well love, for as you wish i'll go threw with it and it will be our last time together to, I only hope well find each other again." and with that Yami climbed in next to his love for a much needed sleep.  
  
Me: Ok, i'm done  
  
H.shadowcat: cruel  
  
Me: am not, anyways enjoy this chapter sorry it's littel  
  
Please R&R  
  
Ja ne 


	21. Ch 21 Scrafice

Me: only one more to type  
  
H.shadowcat:so enjoy  
  
Me: again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will the only ones I do own are the ones from The Hunt is on and we also don't own any song/ lyric's we may or may not use again rated R for Yaoi, some violence and anything else we may add in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.21 scrafice's  
  
Well, today was the day, today was the cermony as Yami, Bakura, and Marik stood in the room were the millennium items were. " I scrafice my self to help pharaoh Yami seal the shadow games away " shouts Marik as the millennium rod began to glow.  
  
" I also scrafice mrself to help pharaoh Yami " shouts Bakura, as the millennium ring began to glow. " I also scrafice myself, please seal this game away so that no one may be in danger and please reunit us with our love ones Yugi, Ryou and Malik " and with that the puzzle, rod and ring glowed and bright glowed which created a blinding flash as each item claimed it's owner.  
  
After Yami and them were sealed within one the millennium items, there powers began to seal the shadow games away, except while this was happing Yugi layed inside his chamber bed saying one last word, " Together forever " and then he feel dead as the poision took over his body fully.  
  
Me : ok i'm so sorry   
  
H.shadowcat: why?  
  
Me: I entended on having Yugi die next chapter instead of the end here  
  
H.shadowcat: that's ok, remember you said you were doing a sequel to it remember  
  
Me: Oh... yeah that's right  
  
please R&R  
  
ja ne 


	22. Ch 22 Epiloge

Me: alright the last chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: we hope you enjoyed this story  
  
Me: again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will the only ones I do own are the ones from The Hunt is on and we also don't own any song/ lyric's we may or may not use again rated R for Yaoi, some violence and anything else we may add in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.22 epiloge  
  
It has been 5,000 yrs since Yami was sealed inside the puzzle and Yugi died and over time Yugi and them were reborn once again with some if not all memories of there past.  
  
And over the years Yugi has been piked on and bullied by higher level school punks, and now can Yami save Yugi like Yugi did for him years ago or it will be to late.  
  
The End  
  
Me: ACK, me so so sorry  
  
H.shadowcat: again sorry if it's not close to an epiloge, so I call it a summary of what the sequel will be next time.  
  
Me; Well that's it, until I write again, but before I leave I want to thank everyone from AdultFanFiction and FanFiction who have read we love you and hope you continue to read future stories from us.  
  
H.shadowcat: we also want to say that since this story is done we now have time to work on Friction between past and present and any others like sequels and stuff.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
